


Don't Stop the Music

by khudgens91



Series: Winding Roads [9]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khudgens91/pseuds/khudgens91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madi walks in on Helen during her exercise session and stops to admire the view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stop the Music

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this fic a long time ago, but never posted it. Sitting in the airport bored and decided to put it up just for fun. The prompt was to incorporate our favorite song into a fic in 500 words or less.

Sweat dripped down Helen's neck and between her breasts. Her breath came out in ragged puffs, heart pounding to the beat of the music.

_Imma be, Imma be - Imma imma Imma be Imma be, Imma be - Imma imma Imma be Imma be, Imma be - Imma imma Imma be_

Helen danced on her feet, swinging and kicking at the punching bag hanging from the ceiling.

_Imma be be be be Imma imma be Imma be be be be Imma imma be Imma be be be be Imma imma be_

Stray strands of hair were coming out of her now sloppy ponytail, sticking to her sweaty neck and forehead.

_Imma be on the next level Imma be rockin over that bass treble Imma be chillin with my mutha mutha crew Imma be makin all them deals you wanna do (hah)_

Her entire concentration was on the bag in front of her, so she didn't hear when she came in.

_Imma be up in that maylist flicks Doin one-handed flips, and Imma be Sippin on drinks cause_

The figure in the back of the room watched her silently, impressed by her lithe body.

_Imma be shakin my hips You gon be lickin your lips_

Helen's slender frame belied the powerful muscles that now rippled beneath the surface of her skin.

_Imma be takin them pics Lookin all fly and shit_

She was absolutely stunning. Not to mention sexy as hell.

_Imma be the flyest chick (so fly) Imma be spreadin my wings Imma be doin my thing (do it do it - okayy)_

Imagines of Helen sweaty and naked flowed unbidden through her mind.

_Imma Imma swing it this way, (imma imma) Imma imma swing it that way This is Fergie-ferg, and Imma (imma) be here to say 21 century until infinity_

It wasn't hard to visualize, what with her already scantily clad form bouncing around the punching bag.

_Imma be, Imma be - Imma imma Imma be Imma be, Imma be - Imma imma Imma be_

Long legs, small black gym shorts, the bare expanse of her taunt stomach, ample breasts bouncing despite their tight confinement in her grey sports bra, ponytail swishing in time to her movements.

_Rich baby quick quick Imma imma Imma be The shit baby check me out_

Helen finally noticed her, stopping her workout to jog over to where Madi was sitting on one of the many benches scattered through the Sanctuary's gym.

_Imma be, Imma be On top, never stop (be be)_

Helen reached for the water bottle beside Madi's thigh, taking a long drag of the refreshing liquid inside. Madi's eyes were glued to the rise and fall of Helen's chest.

_Imma be, Imma be - Imma imma Imma be Imma be, fuckin her_

Noticing her singular attention, Helen smiled down at her.

_Imma Imma imma be - Imma be be be Imma imma be_

"Care for a little cardio?" Helen asked her mischievously.


End file.
